A new beginning, a new love
by ChaosCookieQueen
Summary: Edward comes back to Forks after 10 years.He works in Forks hospital where he meets clumsy Bella. They instatly dislike each other. Can they get over themselves on Bellas many visits to the hospital? Canon pairings.AU All human.


**HI! I'm going to try this story writing thing again. I have another one but it doesn't seem to be that good cause nobody is reviewing. So I hope this one will be better. Here goes nothing..... thanks for reading.**

**disclamer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1 - Home again

EdwardPOV

As the plane landed I looked out of one of the little windows. It was raining. It wasn't like I hadn't expected it. This was Seattle after all. Rain was usual.

I got out of the plain, checked out and went to the entrance. In my case, the exit. There I waited for about 20 minutes until I sighed.

I pulled out my cell and dialled. It rang 10 times until finally someone picked up.

"Jo!" a male voice answered and then laughed. Someone in the back round was giggling.

"Hi Emmett. It's Edward." I said exasperated.

"Oh, shit, bro! God I'm so sorry man, I completely blew it." Emmett said not sounding so happy now.

"Yeah, yeah you kinda did Em. But because I'm a nice loving brother I am ready to forgive you, if you move your ass over here right this minute and pick me up from this fucking airport!" I yelled getting louder at the end.

I hung up on him, put my cell away and looked around. I saw many people looking at me. Ups. It seemed as though I had been a little louder that I had thought.

I sighed. It would be another half an hour until Emmett would be here. Emmett was my older brother. He, my sister, and my parents all lived in Forks, a dreary little town near Seattle.

My family all worked in medicine. My dad, Carlisle, was head of surgery at the little hospital in Forks. My mom, Esme, was a nurse there and my little sister, Alice, was a resident, but going into peds to work with kids. Emmett was a very good trauma surgeon and I prided myself to be one of the number 1 neurosurgeons west of Chicago. I was good with brains.

That was where I was coming from. Chicago. I'd gone there because I was so sick of Forks that I'd bolted. But now, I wanted to see my family again and the few days I got off per year just weren't enough. So I'd transferred to Forks hospital to work for my dad.

But right now, looking out of the windows, waiting for Emmett, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd made the right choice. The rain didn't really help. It gave you a depressed feeling.

I yawned. Flying made me really tired. I remembered that there was a Starbucks just a little bit inside, so I stood up and walked to it.

There was a small line so it was my turn in no time. I already knew what drink I would want.

"I'll have a grande, 2 pump vanilla, caramel sauce top and bottom Latte, with whip." I rattled down.

I loved Starbucks. And I hated people with their non-fat, decaf whatever. Oh, well, I walked back to my seat, sipping my Coffee and sat back down.

There I waited, finishing my Coffee, throwing it away and reading a medical journal when I finally, FINALLY heard a loud, booming voice.

"Jo! Edward. Over here man!"

I turned and saw my lovable big brother waving at me with his hair all wet and a great big smile on his face.

I had been preparing a long speech to give him because he'd forgotten me but as I saw him there, I was just so happy to see him that the words fell right out of my head.

I grinned, rushed towards him and almost got crushed in Emmett's big, bearlike arms.

"Em! It's so good to see you again." I said.

"Yeah! It's great, man! Everyone's been so excited for weeks."

"Oh, god don't tell me!" I groaned. I knew exactly what he meant.

Esme would probably have redecorated our house for the 6th time and Alice would have gone to the mall and bought massive piles of clothes for her and me and probably useless stuff that would rot away in one of the gueat bedrooms that would, once again, be converted into a storage room.

"Yeah, it's been busy." Emmett said. "Come on let's get you home."

We walked outside to Emmett's massive Jeep. I couldn't help but wonder if my Volvo would still be in the garage, so I asked Emmett as we buckled up and started driving.

"Oh, yeah it's still there. We've kept it clean and the tank's still full."

"Wow." I said. "I'm really back."

We rode in silence for a few minutes but then I asked something that I'd been wondering.

"Hey Emmett, did you have some kind of lady friend over when I called?"

"Well yeah! My fiancée, Rosalie. Her brother, Jasper…"

"Hold on, fiancée? Since when do you have a fiancée?" I asked shocked.

"Well like I was just saying, her brother, Jasper, is the head of cardio in Forks so that's how I met her. She has a kid, Angela, and she fell down a flight of stairs so they brought her to the hospital and that's how I met her. And trust me bro, she's hot! "

"Wow, Em! That's great!" I said

"I know!" he said

He continued babbling about his girlfriend for the rest of our drive and at some point I just tuned him out.

He only stopped as we turned into Forks. It was just as I remembered it, witch was green. We drove past the little bar that Emmett and I used to sneak into as little kids to try to sneak some alcohol. And there was the police station, where Alice was taken as a teenager because she was so hyper the teacher had thought she was on drugs. In the distance I saw the jail like school we all attended and there was the hospital where my whole family worked.

We drove into the woods in witch our house stood and I started to get really excited. I was going to see my family after about 10 years.

Emmett parked in front of the door and as soon as I got out I heard a loud squeal.

"HE'S HERE!! EDWARD'S BACK!"

That was of course my cute, hyper little sister Alice. I barely got a chance to speak before I got knocked backward by a force hitting me and squeezing the air out of me.

"Alice!" I gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"Come on Alice, dear. Leave your brother alone." A gentle voice called from a little further away.

Alice jumped off me and I got a good look at her. 10 years ago she'd had long silky black hair and always had on about 3 pints of makeup. Now she had short spiky hair and just the right amount of makeup.

I turned to the voice that had spoken befor. That was Esme. Carlisle stood behind her. They looked just like they had 10 years ago. It was like they never got old. It was crazy! They didn't look a day over 35 and they had 3 kids after all.

I hugged them both.

"Good to have you back, son." Carlisle said and grinned at me.

"Come on bro. Let's get you all settled in again." Emmett called from the open door of our house.

My family and I hurried into the house and out of the drizzle that had started again. Right inside I saw a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes and a perfect body.

Emmett hurried forward and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"This is my beautiful fiancée Rosalie Hale." He said proudly.

She held out her hand to me.

"Just call me Rose." She said smiling.

I smiled back.

"Edward. Pleased to meet you. I've been with Emmett for about 30 minutes and already know a lot about you. Actually, a lot more than I would like." I said winking.

Everyone laughed as Rose lightly slapped Emmett on the back of his head laughing.

"Come on Eddie! I'll take you to your room." Alice said bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Alice, I know where my room is. And don't call me Eddie." I said frowning.

"It's not your room any more, _Eddie. _It's mine." She said laughing and ran up the stairs.

I smiled at the others.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go kill my sister." I said.

They nodded and laughed and I grabbed my luggage and ran up the stairs after her.

I found Alice in front of my old room hands and legs apart and staring menacingly at me.

"That's your room now." She said nodding at the door opposite hers.

That used to be our play room, where we had all our toys and stuff. I walked inside and looked around. There was a huge four poster bed standing in a corner, and a couch next to it. A TV stood opposite. I turned and gasped. On the wall behind me stood my CD collection and a huge stereo.

Alice had followed me.

"Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"I love it!" I said hugging her.

"Ok. I guess you must be tired, so I'll let you sleep." She smiled and turned to close the door. "Oh and I bought you some new clothes."

I smiled as the door closed. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my pyjama pants. I went into the adjoined bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth and pulled on my pants.

I lay on the bed thinking. I'd have to get up early tomorrow. It was my first day of work. I was so exited. I was home and I was happy. This was how it should be. I just hoped it would stay like this.

**This is chapter one!**

**I usually like to write from Edwards POV because I can't really connect to Bella... please review and tell me if i should do it anyway.**

**Thanks guys!**

**LaLuna15**


End file.
